Letting Go
by Sam1
Summary: Every parent goes through it at least once but it never gets easier. Tissues may be needed for this story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to each and every parent who has experienced a child graduating high school and leaving home for the first time. It truly is a bittersweet moment…you feel as if you've overcome great odds to raise your child to adulthood and then when you see him or her walk across that stage to get that diploma, you realize that your baby is no longer your baby. I always thought it would be a great thing to have my daughter graduate and move on but now I've found I wish I could hold on just a little longer. –sam1

**Letting Go**

"_I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would come so fast."_ I sat at my desk, holding a picture of my oldest son, Scott. _"When did you grow up? It seems like it was it was not so long ago that I was holding you for the first time."_ A ghost of a smile flitted over my mouth. _"Son, your face was so red from crying at your sudden entrance into the world. But it was your eyes, alert and gazing at me that stole my heart. It was as if you knew that I'd always be there for you. To hold you until you were able to take those first steps on your own." _

Flipping through the album Mother had put together, memories of my first-born flooded over me. I'm not saying that each of my boys mean less but Scott…he was the one who taught me the meaning of being a dad. The middle of the night feedings so that Lucy could sleep. The endless pacing in the hallway when he was being grumpy whilst teething. All the times my heart jumped into my throat when he fell because let's face it, my son had no fear of anything and went for what he wanted at full-speed even before he'd fully mastered walking. The number of bloody noses and bumps on his head were – at the time – frightening. At least until Gordon and Alan came along. Those two were worse than Scott. Virgil and John were a godsend as they gave Lucy and I a chance to catch our breath a bit before the Terrible Two followed Scott into mischief. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Glancing back at the album, another smile tugs at my mouth as I recalled the conversation between Scott and me on his first day of school.

_"But Daddy, I don't wants to go to school. I wants to stay wif you and Mommy and Virgie. Mommy needs help wif Virgie cause hers got Johnny in her belly."_ Crossing his little arms, he stared up at me stubbornly.

_"Sorry, little man, but you have to go to school. You'll make lots of new friends here and when you get home, you can help Mommy with Virgil." _Taking him by the hand, I led him into the school and to his classroom. I knelt down to his level and hugged him. _"I'll be back in a little while to pick you up, okay?"_

Shaking his head, he glanced down at the floor. _"I don't wants to be without you, Daddy. I don't knows them."_

His teacher overheard him and came to help. _"You may not know them now but you will by the end of class."_ She smiled down at him, offering her hand.

He looked up at me and sighed. His lower lip trembled just a bit before he squared his small shoulders and allowed himself to be led into the unknown world of kindergarten.

From there on was a series of firsts…First time he rode his big boy bike with no training wheels. The first time he held Johnny. Gordon. And Alan. And Scott was there for each of his little brothers on their first day of school, holding their small hands within his own.

"_You were always their protector, Scotty. Are they going to have as much to adjust to as I am when you go off to college?" _

A sharp rap on my office door startled me, causing me to juggle the photo album. "Yes?"

"Dad, it's time for us to get to the high school. Grandma said let's get moving." John had no sooner delivered his message that he was rushing back towards the kitchen door. The rest of the family had already gotten in the SUV. Gordon and Alan had their heads together with Virgil casting a somewhat worried expression at them. I locked up the house and we were on our way.

Throughout the ceremony, I managed to maintain a stoic expression. Until Scott walked by me on the way out with his classmates. "Congratulations, Scott." Scott grinned and was gone. I turned to Mother and all of my resolve crumbled. "My baby is an adult, Mom. I'm not ready to let go but now I have no choice."

"Yes, he is, Jeff. And you did a wonderful job raising him. He's ready to face the challenges that will be placed before him." She held me close even as her grandsons stared at them, worry etched on their young faces. "I wasn't ready to let you go but I did. Now it's your turn to do the same."

Out on the grounds of the high school, we congratulated and hugged Scott. I stood back and watched my eldest son mingle with other graduates, friends, parents of friends. I realized that Scott was ready to leave the home that I had raised him in with Mother's help since Lucy's death. _"We did it, Lucy. Our boy is ready to fly but am I going to be able to let him?"_

"_Oh, Rocket Man, you're going to be fine. And so is our son. Just because he's growing up and moving on doesn't mean that he won't need the love and support of the family. He'll come home just as you always found your way back home to your parents."_

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my best mate and my baby sis and four little brothers for their support this past week while I dealt with my daughter graduating and then leaving home for Basic Training. Thanks Kier, Kezz, Aidy, Midget, Tigger, and Mattie for all of the love and support you gave me.


End file.
